Fear
by LadySpartan
Summary: A couple years after the incident in Republic City a crazed criminal that Mako threw in jail escapes and seeks revenge. What Mako doesn't know is what he has his eyes set on.
1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun poured into the room, painting the walls gold. Tall, slender shadows danced across the room as Sato mobiles zoomed by. The room was beautifully silent but that silence was brutally murdered by an annoying beeping sound. Mako cringed and slowly rose in his bed, slamming his hand into the alarm clock. Sunlight burned his eyes making him groan. The bed shifted slightly under him almost making him fall off the bed. He turned to see Korra sleeping soundlessly next to him. She was wearing his favorite red t-shirt from their first Probending win. Her chocolate hair cascaded down her back, a small pout clouding her face. He softly brushed a stray hair from her face with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and locked with his. Her cyan blue eyes flooded his like a monsoon.  
"Good morning." He smiled, grabbing her hand and gently kissing it. Korra smiled and stretched out her limbs before snuggling up against him.  
"Morning." She whispered, her breath tickling his skin. He planted a kiss on her forehead and sluggishly rolled off the bed from under her. She sat up for a moment then threw herself back down onto the bed with a sigh.  
"Mako, why do you have to work?" She whined.  
"Trust me I don't want to go." Mako chuckled as he slipped his jacket on. A devilish smile appeared on Korra's lips and she quickly darted for Mako's crimson scarf, holding it behind her back.  
"Then don't go." She beamed.  
"Well maybe I can leave work early and make you dinner, but only if you go out to buy groceries." He said, leaning into her and slowly removing the scarf that was intertwined in her fingers. Korra smiled and gently brushed her lips against his. She leaned into him so that her lips were merely inches from his ear.  
"Sounds like a plan city boy." Korra breathed. Mako couldn't help but blush and he quickly rushed to the door to hide it.  
"See you later." He called as he walked out the door. Korra laughed at him as he stumbled out the door. The chime of the alarm clock snapped her out of her laughter. It was eight o'clock and the shops opened in one hour. She needed to go early so she could get the freshest food available. Without a minuet to waste, Korra slipped on her normal attire and headed for the stables. She thought maybe she would go for a stroll in the park before heading to the local market. The stables were full of extraordinary animals that her neighbors kept. Korra studied the beasts for a moment before heading to Naga's stall. Naga jumped around frantically at the sight of her owner, creating a ruckus in the process.  
"Calm down Naga you are going to wake everyone up." Korra growled as she strapped on Naga's saddle. With one quick movement, Korra straddle her companion and headed off to the park. The park was pretty empty. There was only a man in his mid-thirties and a mother and child. Korra sat on the edge of the fountain and watched as her natural element flowed down the elaborate illustrations carved into the stone fountain. Small copper coins glistened at the bottom of the fountain as the sun's rays hit it. Everything was so peaceful and just perfect. Korra suddenly noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye sit next to her. It was the man, he smiled gingerly at her before following her gaze into the water.  
"You must be Avatar Korra." The man commented, as his eyes studied her body.  
"Yep sure am." Korra smiled her eyes never straying from the water.  
"Well very nice to meet you finally. I have heard many things about you and I'm quite impressed." He said. Korra glanced at the man for a moment but found herself lost in the water again.  
"You are with that firebender boy right?" He questioned. She quickly nodded in response but her mind lingered somewhere else.  
"Is something bothering you?" The man pressed.  
"No I just love the water." She said solemnly.  
"Me too, you know I could teach you a few tricks I learned visiting the Northern Water Tribe." He offered. Korra quickly looked up at him her eyes full of excitement.  
"Really! That would be great." She practically yelled.  
"How is tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow is great." Korra quickly jumped up and gave the man her addresses. Excitement practically oozing out of her.  
"I will be home all day tomorrow so just drop by whenever. Oh and I didn't catch your name."  
"Ohh sorry how rude of me, my name is Chin, Chin Le." He said nervously. Korra stared at him for a moment but quickly returned to her normal self.  
"Nice to meet you Chin Lee." She beamed.

* * *

"Mako, Beifong needs to see you. She said it is an emergency." Mako turned to see his coworker standing in the doorway of his office.  
"Ok I will be there in a minuet." He commented, his eyes never moving from the stacks of papers on his desk. A small sigh escape his lips as he slowly stood up. His boots slowly clanked on the ground as he walked down the hall. He stopped in front of the door for a moment, taking a deep breath before knocking softly on the door.  
"Come in." A voice called through the door. Mako turned the knob and stepped into the room hesitantly. Chief Beifong was sitting behind her desk, her feet propped up on the desk.  
"Mako we have a problem and a big one."

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you all like it. Please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mako sat quietly as Beifong searched for words. The pregnant silence was unsettling making Mako shift uncomfortably in his chair.  
"Mako, last night there was a system failure in the high security wing. All of the cells opened even cell…13." She mumbled. His eyes widened and his heart began to race.  
"You got him right?" Mako breathed. The chief sighed and adverted his eyes from his.  
"You caught him right!" He yelled almost jumping out of his chair.  
"A search team is looking for him but they haven't found him yet."  
"They need to find him!" Mako screeched jumping up and slamming his fists on the table.  
"We will Mako but you need to calm down. Maybe it would be better if you went home. Inform Korra of the situation. I will call you when we have any leads." Beifong said her voice full of worry. Mako took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly.  
"Ok, just please call me if you need me at all." He pleaded before walking out the door. She smiled and opened the door for him. As soon as Mako was out of sight of the police station he ran as fast as he could to his home. He barged straight through the door, his heart thundering in his chest.  
"Korra! Korra are you here!" He screamed desperately as he ran through the apartment.  
"Yes, in the room." She called. Mako ran into the room to find her folding laundry. Korra looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion.  
"Is everything ok?" She questioned.  
"Umm that's what I rushed home to talk to you about." Mako sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He slowly ran his hand through his hair as he tried to relax. Korra sat down next to him and softly placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"He escaped." Mako gasped, his eyes fixed on the floor.  
"Who escaped?" She pressed.  
"Han Blood Kin, he was a criminal I brought in a year ago. He was charged with rape, battery, human trafficking and….bloodbending." He gulped. Korra stared at him, her eyes full of shock.  
"I mean I know it is bad but I don't see why you are so worried." Korra said her eyes flooded with confusion and shock.  
"He told me when I brought him in that he would get his revenge but I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He mumbled. A small smile appeared on her lips and she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm the avatar remember silly. Anyways I'm having a friend over tomorrow so relax." Korra beamed. They locked eyes for a moment before Mako found himself leaning into her. He went to pull away but Korra grabbed his face pulling him into a kiss. Within seconds Korra was straddling him, her kisses becoming more desperate.  
"Korra…I..can't…breath." He said slowly pulling away from her. Korra smiled at him, playing the seam of his shirt.  
"Let me go make some dinner." The room was quickly filled with mouthwatering aromas of ocean sea crouts and fried seaweed. Korra found herself lingering in the kitchen watching the food sizzle and crackle in the pan.  
"Is it almost done?"  
"Yep." He answered. Mako pulled two plates down and placed the food down. Korra bended water from the sink into two cups and used her fire bending to light the two red candles in the center of the small table. The two of them sat down across from each other eating peacefully.  
"So who is this guy?" Mako questioned.  
"I met him in the park before I went to the market. We talked for a while and he told me he was from the Northern Water Tribe and he was willing to teach me a few tricks." She responded. Mako nodded as he shoved another spoonful of food.  
"What's his name?"  
"Ummm I think he said Chin Le." She affirmed.  
"Maybe I should do a background check." Mako commented, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a smile.  
"I don't think that is necessary." She chuckled. Korra went to go take another bite but realized that her plate was barren and so was Mako's.  
"Wow I didn't even realize how fast I eat." She laughed. Mako stood up and grabbed her plate taking it to the sink.  
"Hey I'm going to take a shower." Korra called grabbing her clothes and making her way to the bathroom. She closed the behind her and undressed, throwing her clothes to the sink. The old pipes screeched as warm water flowed through them. Korra placed a few candles around the bath tub and lit them with her fire bending. It was the only way she was able to relax for the day. She slowly lowered herself into the water, letting her mind wander. The room was filled with a light steam that made it somewhat hard to see. She slowly cleaned herself with the new tiger lily soap she bought at the market. The fragrance was light but noticeable. Korra quickly finished with her bath and put on Mako's old shirt. She walked out of the bathroom to find Mako peacefully asleep on the bed. His foot was hanging over the side of the bed which earned a small chuckle from Korra. Korra gently pulled up the sheets and laid down next to him. Her fingers twirled his short hair as she hummed softly.  
"I love you." Mako mumbled.  
"Love you too." She whispered, slowly drifting into dream land

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long just been busy. Anyways hope everyone liked it :) Please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mako." Mako sat up quickly looking around the room. The pale moonlight illuminated the room creating large shadows.

"Korra." He mumbled turning to see he was sleeping alone. Part of him was screaming, full or worry and fear. As he slowly stood up he noticed the room was in disarray.

"Mako.." A voice croaked. He looked up quickly noticing the door was open. With urgency he rushed out of the room and through the home. His heart slopped when he stepped in a warm liquid. Fire appeared in his hand as he lowered it to the ground, examining the liquid. The world around him felt like it was falling, crashing through the universe.

"Korra!" Mako screamed, running into the living room. A distorted laugh echoed through the house making Mako shiver. The living room was empty and looked completely untouched. Something dripped on Mako's forehead, making him flinch. He slowly whipped it off and examined it. More drops fell on his head and he looked up.

"No!"

"You can't save her." A voice echoed.

* * *

Mako gasped sitting up in his bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Korra questioned, looking up at him lazily. He turned to her and sighed relieved to see her okay. The two of them sat quietly, Korra growing uneasy with the silence. Slowly, Mako wrapped his arm around hand pulled her into him.

"Just a nightmare." He mumbled, leaning into her. A small smile appeared on his face as he realized what he had just said. It was just a nightmare and it would always stay like that. She stroked his hand softly, hoping to soothe him.

"It is almost time for work." Mako said, moving to stand up. With cat like reflexes Korra grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"Yea, almost." She smirked, kissing his forehead. He looked down at her and growled.

"So you wanna play like that?" He swiftly grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Korra struggled slightly but stopped when he kissed her lips. Before she went to make a move he was gone, already getting ready for work.

"Can't you just take the day off to protect your damsel in distress?" She whined, leaning in the doorway. Mako tensed at the subject, remembering the nightmare.

"Don't you have a friend coming over?"

"Ohh yea, I should go get ready." Korra said, pushing him over in the bathroom and grabbing her arm cuffs.

"So when are you coming home?"

"Around 6 I have to file a lot of paper work, unless you want me to come home earlier." He replied, staring at her through the large mirror in the bathroom.

"6 is fine with me, I really wish you could meet him with me." Korra sighed, walking up behind him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You can tell me all about him at dinner. I will see you after work, love you." Mako uttered, putting on his scarf and kissing her on the lips softly. He swiftly walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. Once he was gone Korra stretched out on the couch and started to read some new scrolls Tenzin got her. A few hours passed and Korra still hadn't heard from her friend. She moved to grab the phone when there was a sudden rapping at the door.

"Who is it?" Korra called, placing her hand softly on the door knob.

"Chin Le." The voice called. She nodded and opened the door, a welcoming smile glued to her face.

"Hey there, did you get stuck in traffic?"

"Haha yea…Uhh is your boyfriend Mako here?" Chin asked, looking around nervously.

"No he will be at work till 6." Korra answered, using her water bending to get the two of them a glass of water. The man examined her house, his eyes lingering over a photo of her and Mako on their first date.

"So that's the lucky guy." He commented, pointing at the photo.

"Yep, we have been together 3 years now. It is almost like we have a physic link now." She chuckled, handing him the water. For a moment the room went quiet as the two drank their water. Korra could feel the man's uneasiness and it was bothering her.

"Did you hear about the guy that escaped?" She pressed, hoping to lighten the mood. He shot her a dangerous look and Korra quickly lowered her gaze. Something was off about this man and it was really bugging her.

"So about those water bending moves." Korra said rather quickly. Chin looked up at her and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Give me your best shot." She moved in the middle of the room and held her hands up defensively. He stood up and went into position. Both water benders circled each other until Korra threw a water whip his way. Chin dodged her water whip and sent it back with more force. Korra moved to get closer to him but found her body went cold.

"What?" She cried looking up at him. He moved his arms, throwing her body into the wall. Korra coughed up some blood and reached desperately for the phone.

"Your little firebender can't save you now." Chin growled, kicking the phone out of her reach.

"Who are you!"

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you? Han Blood Kin at your service. You and that boy are gonna pay." He snapped, grabbing her hands and forcing them above her head. She squirmed under him, attempting to push him off. Han used his bloodbending to make her still as he slowly caressed her thigh.

"The best thing about this is that when your boy comes back, I will be gone. He will never be able to catch me. I will haunt you forever in your dreams, plaguing your mind and driving you insane." He whispered, his breath, caressing her cheek. In the corner of her eye Korra saw a knife catch the light. The ice cold blade slithered up her shirt and wrappings, ripping the seams. Korra pushed against him hoping to escape.

"No,no,no," He snapped, pushing the point of the blade into her hip. She screamed in pain as blood spilled out. The air brushed against her bare chest, earning a shiver.

"Mako! Someone help me!" Korra screeched. There was a quick tug at her pants and soon she was completely naked.

"Please, let me go." She whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes. Han laughed at her and slowly unbuttoned his pants. That was the moment when Korra realized no one was going to save her, no one could save her. This was true fear.

* * *

**(A/N) Guess who's back! I am going to update all of my stories hopefully over the summer, even my original Legend of Korra one! Well I hope you all like this chapter. I'm really bad at writing sexual stuff so next chapter might cut that out but you all have imaginations. Sorry about that though. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope to update soon. Please leave reviews. :)**


End file.
